Measurements of subterranean hydrocarbon-bearing fluid characteristics are often dependent on temperature of the measured fluid. For example, the viscosity of a fluid increases as the temperature of the fluid decreases. When reporting the measured characteristics of a fluid, the characteristic may be reported in terms of its relationship to temperature, either at one or more discrete temperature points or over a range of temperatures.